


The Marriage of the Prince and the Sidhe

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Untold Legends Entry</b><br/><b>Pairing</b>: (Arthur/Sophia)<br/><b>Rating</b>: G<br/><b>Warnings/Content</b>: None<br/><a href="http://disco-mouse.livejournal.com/43451.html">LJ</a>  :: <a href="http://sta.sh/01etjam0expn">dA</a> :: <a href="http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/82290703207/arthur-pendragon-sophia">Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage of the Prince and the Sidhe




End file.
